Fragments of Summer
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: AU. Jess stayed at a hospital because of her Illness. and Vayne, her boyfriend always visited her since he was on a summer holiday. day by day were passed with peace. but when the doctor told her that she won't last until next summer, what will happen to this lovestory? (Vayne/Jess. contains character death in the end)
1. The Shocking News

**Fragments of Summer**

**Okay, first Vayne/Jess fic that's in english.**

**I made the story based form a comic i read. And i makes me cry out loud. But it is amazing even if it's only one book, it's like...+fangirling+ Oh, this fic is alteruniverse so no alchemy. But Jessica's Illness is real on this fic so no one can cure her. And i change the scenario a bit from the original one.**

**Please RnR. Oh! And sulpher can't talk on this fic.**

**And one more warning, contains Character death in the end!**

Chapter 1 : The Shocking News

There is a small hospital near a mountain, with fresh air, beautiful flower garden, and breezy wind. In one of the room, a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes was sitting on the bed. When she was reading a book.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in..." Jess said.

The door opens, adn revealed a male figure, with silver hair and cobalt blue eyes. It's her boyfriend, Vayne Aurelius.

"Oh, Vayne...you came again,huh?" She smiled.

"Of course. I promise that i will take care of you, didn't i?" he chuckled.

"Sit here..." she dragged a chair closer to the bed.

And as a few hours passd with laughter and fun. As they talk about various things and some story about their private life.

"Hey, the weather is nice isn't it?" Vayne asked. "Yeah, it's a shame that i can't go out with my condition right now...i just wish that i could see it as soon as possible..." she replied. "Oh, Jess...is there anything you would like to see in this world?" Vayne asked. "You know you could see it from here since your room is near the back entrance..." he continued.

"Well, i don't know...i've never think of that..." she replied.

"Really? Is that so?" he was a bit shocked.

"Yea, well, you should get back to the hotel. It's getting late..." she reminded him.

"Well, get well okay?" Vayne leaved the room.

A while after that, the doctor came inside. "Jess, you in there?" he asked. "Oh,yes..." she replied.

"I...have some bad news..." the doctor said sadly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You won't last long due to your illness. We can't find the medecine. You'll only last till next summer." He said. Jess' eyes are widen hearing that, and the doctor leaves the room.

'_I...i won't last long!?Only until next summer!? I can't tell Vayne about this. I can't cost him more trouble...'_ she tought. And she was depressed due to that bad news.

**The next day...**

Vayne came by to check her again. Jess put a fake smile so that Vayne didn't notice it, and it worked. Just a normal talk as usual between them, and Jess asked him something.

"Vayne, if...i die...would you still love me?" she asked while blushing.

"What? Of course i will...and why did you ask me?" he respond quickly.

"Um...i'm just curious..." she replied.

"Oh...okay..." he was just speechless by that question from that girl.

As the boy went home, Jess said to herself, "Sorry,Vayne...i can't stay with you any longer..." and she cried in her room, all alone.

Chapter 1 End

**Meh, Sorry short chapter, i have no idea about it, please RnR this fic,kay? I apreciate it very much. Just spoiler for this story, Jess is dead in the end.**

**Well,Stay tuned.**


	2. Sunflowers

**Fragments Of Summer**

**Okay, Buds! The chapter 2 is Heree! (Sfx : Ta-Da!)**

**Okay, first i am sorry if i made you guys wait long again. And second, hope you enjoy the fic. And i remind you once more that this fic contains character death in the end, but i can say the ending was twisted from good and bad ending, just maybe. LOL LOL. And Pamela is a human here**

**I say this fic is kinda fun to write. It kills time when i am on a hoilday,hehe... and sorry if it's short. And i forget to give chapter 1 a title. Sorry, now i've changed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mana Khemia.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2 : Sunflowers

A few days after the bad news, Vayne visited Jess again as he promised that he'll continue visiting her until the holiday ends. "Jess, i came again as i promised..." he called, entering the room. "OH, yeah...come in, just take your time..." she replied rather sadly. Vayne notice it and asked her why she was sad. "Jess, are you okay? Why are you sad?" he asked her.

"Oh, it was nothing really..." she shook her head. "Oh, yeah...Vayne." she called. "Huh? What is it?" he replied. "I,finally decide what i want to see trough the window." She said it. "Realy? What is it?" he asked. "I, want to see the sunflowers..." she smiled. "Oh...okay I-" before Vayne could finished his words, the others suddenly entered the room. "Jess!" Nikki called. "We've came to visit you..." Pamela added.

"Thanks guys..." Jess smiled.

"So how's your illness? Does it get any better?" Anna asked.

"Well, not really..." Jess replied.

So they talk about various things. But no one noticed that Vayne was gone from the room. Nobody but Jess. _'Why did he leaved me? Maybe he just wanna take a walk around?'_ she wondered. Meanwhile Jess is talking with the others, Vayne walked around the hostpital. "Vayne. You come again,huh?" the chief nurse, Minmei greeted him. "Oh, Mrs. Minmei. Yes, i came by again today..." he replied. "Take your time..." she waved at the boy who walks towards the back entrance.

'_Why did Jess look very sad lately? Even if she said it was noting, there must something that's going on...'_ Vayne thought. He continued to walk around the garden in the back entrance. "Maybe i should try to find some sunflower seeds to plant befor the old ones got rotten..." he said to himself. "meow..." sulpher mewed. "Hey, there are some sunflowers here. I'll try to pick some seeds." He mumbled.

"Hey, i could get a lot from these. Jess must be happy when i gave this to her..." he smiled to himself. "What do you think,Sulpher?" he asked the black cat "Mew...!" Sulpher mewed happily. So Vayne got back to Jessica's room.

Meanwhile Vayne was on the was back, the others were leaving the room. "Bye! We'll see you soon!" Pamela called. "Bye..." Jess waved slowly at them. So tey leaved her alone at the room. But suddenly, Jess was coughing out blood from he mouth. Just when that happen, Vayne come back, and he saw that.

"Wha-!? Jess...?" he was shocked due to what he see, and run away from the room.

'_Man,i hope Jess didn't notice me when i came by...' _ he thought. Well, Jess saw that, and she punched the wall. "Damn it! Why now...? Why when he was looking at me...?" she cursed herself. Then she cried alone, in her room. Without nobody watching her. Her blood that she coughed was on the floor.

Meanwhile, Vayne ran out. And in front of the main entrance, he saw Jessica's mother.

"Mrs. Phiomele..." he greeted.

"Oh, Vayne. There's something i must told you..." the female replied.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked. "It's...about Jessica's illness..." she said sadly.

"About her illness...?" Vayne was extremely curious. "What is it?" he asked again.

"Just as i thought. She she haven't told you till now..." replied. "Vayne, Jess...she... She won't last until next summer..." she cried.

So,Vayne had known about the bad news that Jess heard a few days ago. How will he handle this. Will he thay with the one that he loved, or will he lose the one that he cherish the most? An undecided future. Diffrent choice will change his future. So what will i be,Vayne Aurelius? Leave her alone or Stay with her till the very end?

Chapter 2 End

**Okay, chapter 2 ends here. Sorry again if it's short. And thanks for everyone who favorited and follwed this story. I apreciate it! Thanks**

**Well, bye!**


	3. Last Moment, Last Kiss

**Fragments of Summer**

**Okay! Chapter 3!**

**Really apreciate all the supports, thanks. And no Muppy in this fic.**

**I'm gonna cry in my room when this fanfic reached it's end. I'm gonna cry...i just read the book for the 50****th**** times. I totally love the story!**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Mana Khemia. Gust did.**

**And sorry for any typo.**

Chapter 3 : Last Moment, Last Kiss

Another day at the hostpital. Vayne went visited Jess again. But today was not like the other day. Since he knows about her illness now.

"Jess, morning..." he said that rather sadly.

"Oh,Vayne. So, i suppose you've heard that from my mother, right?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. But i didn't tell the others, so don't worry..." he smiled.

"Buts, still...this is our last day..." Jess looked at the window.

"Hey,we're back!" Nikki bursted the door with others.

"Oh hey, guys!" Jess put her fake smile on.

"..." Vayne was silent.

So,Jess. How's the illness doing." Anna asked. "Oh, i'm feeling a lot betteer now." Jess lied. Vayne looked at her from the distance with a sad smile. "Then can we visit you again next year?" Pamela smiled. "Sure..." Jess lied again. Vayne can't help her about that. They both don't want the others to get into more trouble because of her illness.

And so, the day passed. Jess keep her fake smile whenever the others come. She couldn't help that. So, when the others leaved. Her smile faded. She looked at Vayne, who's doing his homework.

"It's done..." Vayne closed his book.

"You know, it's kinda sad that this is our last day together..."Jess' eyes were full of tears.

"Hey, Jess..." Vayne sat beside her in the bed.

"Huh?" Jess was confused.

"If you're healed and you can go to the outside world again, who do you want to stay with?" Vayne blank-stared at the window.

"..." Jess was silent for a moment.

"...If you say that, it would be you,Vayne..." Jess replied after a while.

"But why...?" Vayne asked again.

"Before you came into my life,It's empty. There aren't any feelings or anything." Jess started.

"But when you called me on the first day of school. My life changed. You brought so many colours and feelings onto my life. Every day, i got so many colours of happiness, kindness and many more! Even when i'm afraid, you're there to support me!" Tears started to flow over her cheeks. Vayne cannot say anything by then.

"And from all those colours that you gave me, i've realised something." She continued. "That those feelings of Sadnesss, Fears, and Tears...all of those could be turned into strength..." Both Jess and Vayne were crying heavily at that time.

"Vayne! Time to go!" Nikki called from the outside, near the window.

"In a Minute!" Vayne replied. And then she hold Jess right cheek, wipe away her tears. Their face enclose. He Kissed Jess on the lips, while the wind blows strongly and make the curtain covered both of them.

"What are they doin' this time?" Pamela wondered.

"Bye,Jess...take care..." Vayne leaved the room with tears still flowing down. "You too..." after she replied. She mumbled to herself. "The final day where we'll be seperated forever. I think i'll write a letter for him." She picked up a pen and a papper and started to write something. A while after that, she went to the back entrance, doing something while no one was watching her.

**At the car...**

(Vayne's POV)

"_Well, the final that had ended. It was sad,though she said all those things in the end. But, i lost the sunflower seeds, so i can't plant them. Sorry Jess..." _i thought.

"Vayne, what's the matter? you look kinda sad..." Anna asked.

"...it was nothing..." I muttered.

"You know that we realised by the look on your face." Roxis added.

"Fine...i guess i could tell you guys..." i sighed. And i told them everything about Jess' illness, and about the stuffs that she can't survive until next summer.

"WHAAAAT!?" everyone was shocked with every words i said. And so, the day ended

(End of Vayne's POV)

Three years had passed since Vayne and his friends visited Jess. How will things go on? That man with silver hair, cobalt blue eyes walked by the small road near that place.

"This Place never changes, huh sulpher?" Vayne smiled at the hospital Jess use to stay.

"Meow..." Sulpher replied.

"Well, Helloo,Vayne..." the chief nurse greeted him.

"Oh, Hi Miss Lina.." Vayne replied.

"I am so glad you decided to became the doctor of this small hospital..." She replied, taking him somewhere.

And they talked for a while.

"So, Jess is already dead bu now,huh?" Vayne was kinda sad asking that.

"Hate to say this but...yes..." Lina was also sad. "But, there's a place that i would like you to visit." She continued.

"What place do you mean?" Vayne asked.

And with that end of the conversation, the chief nure dragged him somewhere. But, what place does she meant? And will Vayne be able to see Jess again?

**Chapter 3 End**

**Okeay, sorry if the ending is kinda weird. Tried my best this time.**

**Please wait for the next, adn the final chapter! Overlord-Lucia Outta here,guys! See ya as soon as possible!**


	4. On That Day

**Fragments of Summer**

**Back with Overlord-Lucia on the fanfiction 'Fragments of Summer'**

**Okay people, this if the final chapter of the story!**

**Well,it's too bad. I wanna make this fanfiction a little more longer. But based on the comic. It ends here. Sorry,guys!**

**Okay, let's start it!**

**Disclaimer : until now i still haven't own Mana Khemia. Gust did.**

Chapter 4 : On That Day

Vayne returned to Darvania Village, the place where the hospital that Jess used to stay. He had became a doctor and wanted to work there. But knowing that Jess is dead by now, he was real sad. But, The chief nurse took him somewhere. He lower his head due to that bad news.

"Are we there yet?" Vayne asked.

"Just a little longer..." she smiled. And they walked again.

"_i lost the sunflower seeds, i can't fulfil my promis to her..."_ Vayne thought.

"We're here...Look up,Vayne..." Lina smiled.

"Meow...mew..." Sulpher mewed happily.

"...whoa..." Vayne looked up, and found something amazing. The sunflower are in full bloom, right in the place where Vayne wanted to plant it three years ago. "Too bad Jess can't see this..." she smiled. "..." Vayne was silent. "I have work to do. I'll leave you here..." Lina leaved him alone in that place full of sunflowers.

Vayne sat on his knees, and founded something near the sunflowers. It was a letter. As he picked it up it was from Jess. He quickly open it and read it.

**Dear Vayne,**

**Hey, how's it goin'?**

**I know you're sad that i'm dead. It can't be helped. If there's one wish that could be granted, i would wish that i could be with you forever. But that doesn't matter. As long as i have this memories here i am more than happy.**

**Actually, i found that sunflower seeds that you left behind in front of my door, you're still clumsy,huh? You're still the same after years...**

"So, Jess found it?Well, it's a good thing to know for me,huh?" Vayne found himself smiling for a reason. And he continued to read the letter from Jess.

"Meow..." sulpher mewed.

**Well, before you came into my life, i felt like, this life of mine was meaningless. but, you're the one who'd changed my life. I really wanted to thank you back then but, i think i'm jst too scared to say it. Sorry...**

"Jess..." tears overflowed his eyes and down his cheeks. He now knows more about this girl she liked. A wonderful life he had all this time, it's because of her. As he found the next line, his tear just flowed more.

**As a token of gratitude, this is all i can say and do. Thanks for everything you've gave me. I'm really happy. I also want to say thanks for everybody else who cares for me. and i planted those sunflower so you can see them when you come back here... and, i would never forget this memories, EVER. But, your life is still far from end. You can find better girls than i am.**

"Jess...i could search the whole world, and would never find someone like you..." Vayne cried, as he read the last part of the letter.

**That's all for now. Hope i could send you more letter in the future. I'll never forget you,Vayne. You'll always stay in my heart. Remember that. I hope i'll always be in your heart. Bye! Take care!**

**From, Jessica Philomele**

"..." he was silent. For a reason, Vayne found himself crying and smiling at the same time. As he look up to they sky, he imagine Jess' face. He would remember every second in his life. But, what he remember most is...

On that day, he was running on a small path surrounded by the summer grasses. He was against the wind that blows trough his clothes and his silver hair. He was running while thinking of her. She's someone he can never forget. Ever in his life.

What he remembered too was, that voice of hers. That look of hers, all that she owns. And that moment, that final second, and that final kiss. Every moment when he visit that pink-haired girl. In that very same room, and in that very place. And what he remember most was, her smile that last forever, and those words about her life, and the letter, he kept it after years.

And, he would always remember those memories, those smile,tears, sadness and tears. All of those emotions would stay in his heart. And he promised to her that he will never have another girlfriend. She was the first and the last. And he kept it.

And, she'll always stay in the heart of that man. And he would never forget that day, that very moment of her last smile, and that last kiss. He remembered everything. Every single thing, on that very...

_**FRAGMENTS OF SUMMER...**_

**Chapter 4 End**

**So, how was it?**

**Hope you readers like this. Sorry if the ending words is kinda dumb. Tried my best on this fic that i love so much. I'm really sad that this fanfiction ends here. I'm gonna write more Vayne x Jess, also other pairings. So wait for it,guys!**

**Now if you feel excuse me, i would cry in my room again for this fanfic's sake. And my beloved comic book. Thanks for every single support that everyone gave me.**

**See you on another fanfiction guys! Buh-bye! (mind : I'm gonna cry for this fic)**

**Guys, i'm currently crying in my room, excuse me... +crying heavily+**


End file.
